Private Talk
by manunu
Summary: Hi! Please review! Nodoka suddenly came into the Tendo household to discuss somethinf with Akane. In the dojo, Soun and Ranma are sparring? They seems like that theywere talking now. Just read the story!


A/N: Hi everyone! This fic is all about when Nodoka decides to talk to Akane about her relationship with Ranma and Soun talks to Ranma about his relationship with Akane. Well its about time they take this seriously. Hehe! Please read and review!!!  
  
'  
  
'  
  
Disclaimer: Ranma ½ and any of its characters doesn't belong to me, they belong to my cousin. Lol! I was just joking it belongs to Rumiko takahashi.  
  
'  
  
'  
  
'  
  
PRIVATE TALK:  
  
'  
  
A very unusual peace was observed in Nerima. Especially at the Tendo Dojo. While a certain blue-haired girl reads a cookbook while mixing a bowl of cream. Her peace was disturbed when she heard the doorbell.  
  
'Kasumi and Nabiki one-chan attended a party while Mr. Saotome had some errands to do. Who could this be?' Akane thought while opening the door.  
  
"Good morning Akane." Nodoka greeted.  
  
"Ohayo! I didn't know you were coming, sorry, I didn't prepare! Wait, I'll get-"  
  
"It's okay it's my fault for not giving a notice when I'm coming here." She removed her slippers as they walked to the kitchen.  
  
"So, what were you doing before I disturbed you?" Nodoka asked sarcastically.  
  
She let a giggle pass through her mouth as she gets the cooking book. "I was trying to make a fruit salad-"  
  
"For Ranma?" Nodoka asks, interrupting her  
  
Akane stood in shock, and slowly nooded. "I was just trying to feed this to him so he can understand that I can cook!" Akane said proudly, with a smirk. But she failed to notice Nodoka's sigh.  
  
"Akane, tell me the truth. Do you love my son?" Nodoka asked firmly.  
  
Akane stood in shock again 'Why's Mrs. Saotome bringing this up?' she asks herself.  
  
"N-no! Wh-who would like a stupid, sex changing freak baka like him?"  
  
"I said love, not *like*" Nodoka sighed, what will it take to make these two admit it. But she was taken aback of Akane's response.  
  
"I-I don't know. I mean," she stopped and poured some tea for Nodoka.  
  
"You know, ever since he was born, I've always wished Ranma to be a fine man, but Genma took him from me but I understand that.  
Haven't you ever wished that there will be a special someone that will comfort you, shares problems with you, will love you?" Nodoka said while sitting on the stool.  
  
"I-I have my dad and sisters who love me-" she blurted out quickly.  
  
"I mean a special one, not a family member, a friend. A special friend that will be always there for you, protects you, comforts you whenever you're sad. Do you know why I'm saying this? This happened to me before I was married to Genma.  
  
I've always wished for someone like that, and I've found *him*. I had an adventure camp with my friends for a week, one day, I got separated to them and was lost in the forest for 3 days. During those days I was attacked by a tiger, I tried every thing I could to escape and fight, but it was all a failure. And when I was going to give up, I saw a guy launched himself and attacked the tiger, finally, the tiger ran. After that I passed out. When I woke up I found myself in the guy's back. He was carrying me, and then I saw a smoke, at first I thought I was our camp, but I was wrong. It was his'. He put me down in his' sleeping bag. He went to his bag, and brought out a box, it seems hot when he gave it to me. At last, I heard his voice.  
  
He said 'Here, you can have this. By the way, what's your name?' he asked me, and I saw the box was his lunchbox, and I said my name. 'Well, Nodoka, I don't know where your camp is, you can direct me there, but it's getting late, you can sleep here if you want, you can take my sleeping bag if you like.' he said. I was touched, he sacrificed his meal and sleeping bag for a stranger like me, at first I doubted his motives, but I saw that he was clean, I accepted.  
  
I woke up 1 o'clock in the morn and I saw him gazing at the stars, he said that 'I like seeing the stars, I've been training martial arts since I was still a little boy, and I was always out, so I often see them' he emphasized. We both watched the stars and stayed there until 7 in the morning. Eventually, we found the camp and he left. I have never forgotten about him. I was 19 back then and 3 years have passed and I was still thinking about him. And then the unthinkable happened. I saw him in the park, sitting nin the bench, I called him, we talked, and eventually got married." Nodoka story-telled.  
  
Akane gasped in shock. She never realized that Genma was like that.  
  
"Do you mean the guy was Mr. Saotome?" Akane asked, curious  
  
"Why yes, he's my wife now, isn't he?" Nodoka giggled.  
  
"Y-yes, I'm sorry, I've never thought that Mr. Saotome was like that." Akane said, feeling a little embarrassment.  
  
"Hehe, well, you will never expect someone if you really didn't know him well, you know. Look at me, I've only discovered about the engagement thing after we got married, his hunger, and his seriousness to the art. You're lucky, you are given a time to know him better, to decide if he's for you or not." Nodoka sipped her tea.  
  
"I-I still doesn't know. you know, his feelings?"  
  
"You admit that you love him?" Nodoka asks her,one eybrow raised and smiling.  
  
Akane was flabbergasted, and nodded. Somehow she can feel the mother ness of Nodoka Saotome.  
  
"Well, if you're still doubting about his feelings, why don't you try to remember the things you both have experienced"  
  
Akane thought, she first thinks of the first time she saw Ranma, their spar and the little 'incident' at the bathroom. She blushed at the thought. 'His body is kinda nice' she thoughts. Then, when he asks about if she likes being angry, he said that 'You're cute when you smile'. I felt so happy but he took it back, she felt sad about that. She continued, and the Jusendo incident, ranma confesses his love for her, the fiasco and the past few weeks. She finally understood what Nodoka meant. She smiled and face Nodoka. Nodoka smiled.  
  
"So, answer this clearly and honestly, do you love my son?" Nodoka asked her.  
  
Akane took a deep breath, and said. "Yes, I love Saotome Ranma from the bottom of my heart" she smiled and hugged Nodoka. Nodoka leans to her ear and whispers something.  
  
"Please take care of my son, he's the only one that I had." Akane simply nodded, as a tear fall down from her cheek. Then they released each other.  
  
"So, how about we finish the salad you're making?" Nodoka asks.  
  
Akane smiled, "Sure, mom"  
  
'  
  
'  
  
'  
  
'  
  
Meanwhile, at the dojo, shouts and kicks can be heard.  
  
*Hiyaaa!  
  
*WUCHAA!  
  
*HU!  
  
*CHA! CHA! CHA! Hey I wa just jokin- oooooooooooooooooowwwwwww!  
  
Surprisingly, Ranma and Soun were sparring. Ranma seemed to kick Soun to the wall, he quickly stood and jumped at the middle, facing Ranma in a fighting position.  
  
"You're *pants very *pants *good" Sun complemented his opponent.  
  
"You *pants too *pants sir" He complemented back.  
  
"Do *pants you *pants love Akane?" Soun stood up.  
  
"Yea- WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT???" Ranma quickly blurted out.  
  
Soun sighed, and sat in an Indian position, so does Ranma. He repeated what he said.  
  
"Do you love Akane?"  
  
"Wh-who would 'like' a macho chick, clumsy tomboy?" Ranma tried to hide his blush, but unfortunately Soun noticed it.  
  
"I said love not *like. Tell me, have you ever wished that one day, you will wake up in the morning, and sees a beautiful girl beside you, kisses you and saying that she will be making breakfast? You will come home from work, and she will kiss you and will say that dinner is ready?" Soun asked him.  
  
"But Akane can't cook to save herself!" Ranma retorted back, still trying to hide the redness of his cheek. But again, Soun noticed this, and smiled.  
  
"Why is Akane the first girl that came out from your mind?" Soun smiled slyly  
  
"Ahh well, that is. 'Gotta think quick' she-she's the only girl that can't cook. That's right! She can't cook!" Ranma smiled at his brilliant excuse, but Soun isn't pleased.  
  
"We're not talking about the cooking issue, it's in your emotions. Tell me, do you want your loved one leave you? Or die?" Soun asked seriously.  
  
Ranma saw the seriousness in Soun's face. "No! Of course not!"  
  
"Of course! Do you want Akane to leave you now?" he didn't let Ranma interrupt. "I-I had a great time when my wife was still around. She was a sweet, caring mother and wife. She would make delicious breakfasts, snacks and dinners. She is always there for you, and I just ignored it. Well, until she died. That is when I realized the importance of her, and it was too late. Do you see my point? You have a chance. You can still prevent your loved one from leaving, and appreciate her, as you appreciate her in your dreams. Think about it!" Soun said calmy, yet intense to Ranma as he tries to think about the past relationship with her. He remembered their 1st meeting, the 'Bathroom Incident' he blushed at that thought. When he asks Akane about when she loves being angry, and tells her that she's cute when she smiles. When her hair was cut, he complements her. The Romeo and Juliet, she says 'I've wished we could've done that without the tape'. He tries to remember when Sanzenin was about to kiss her, he was damn jealous, Ryouga's date, when Akane almost died. And it hit him.  
  
'Why didn't I noticed it before? I-I really love that stupid kawaikune tomboy!' He thought happily.  
  
Soun looked at him, and smiled. "So son, tell me wholeheartedly and honestly, do you love my daughter?"  
  
Ranma stood, and smiled. "Yes, I love Tendo Akane from the bottom of my heart ever since I met her."  
  
Soun smiled. 'It worked. Damn, until now they still didn't noticed that they love each other?'  
  
"Ranma? Please take good care of my baby, son" Soun said smiling.  
  
"She's not a baby anymore, dad" Ranma smiled.  
  
"So, can we continue our spar?" Soun asked while standing up.  
  
He smiled. "I'm ready when you are." And he launched a punch.  
  
---  
  
He washed himself as he scrubs his back. Then he got out from the furo and grabbed his towel, and changed clothes. Kasumi, Nabiki and Genma wasn't back yet, and it's almost dinner. 'Shit that means Akane will cook. Better shut my mouth.' He thought as he tries to remove the disgust in his face.  
  
Akane finished the salad after hours of trying. She served the salad on the table and goes to the hallway to see if Ranma and Soun were finished.  
  
Ranma jumped from his room and landed on the hallway. He walks though the hallway and saw a blue-haired girl standing before him.  
  
'This is my chance, it's now or never'  
  
'This is my chance, it's now or never'  
  
"Ranma."  
  
"Akane."  
  
They both stared. His blue eyes to her chocolate brown. They walked nearer to each other, and smiled, and giggled. Somehow they knew what they meant. They don't need to say it.  
  
,  
  
,  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
"See? I told you it would work!" Nodoka punched Soun on the head as they both watched the couple in the hallway.  
  
'  
  
'  
  
'  
  
' End.  
  
'  
  
'  
  
A/N: Hey y'all! Did you like it? It's a one-shot. I wrote this cause I'm tired of their style of making Ranma and Akane a couple, so I tried that the 2 most civilized parents will just need to talk to them about everything. Please review! 


End file.
